


Such Small Hands

by TheSadGreasyChild



Category: Slender Man Mythos, Stan Frederick
Genre: Murder, Tags Are Hard, connor commits murder idk, inspired by a stanfrederickbts video, uhhh idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadGreasyChild/pseuds/TheSadGreasyChild
Summary: Stan was done harvesting children. Which sorta pissed Connor off. Stan might have been good at running, but Connor was ready to wreak vengeance.Connor didn't want to kill him. Just hurt him. Get him to harvest just one more child.Connor didn't mean to lose control.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Such Small Hands

Stan had been running state to state, for a long while. Him and Susan had to, since Stan and Connor killed Ben, Kevin, Beth, and Loretta.

Now, though, it was different.

Stan no longer wanted to harvest children. He didn't want to take part in whatever Connor was doing. It wasn't right. Nothing could justify the murder of children.

Which, lands him in the spot he is now. Back to New York, for a short amount of time. Home. A place where he and Susan could settle while they figured out how to handle everything.

He needed to make a new update for his channel. No one really cared, if anything, they hated him for what he did before, but he felt obligated to. Obligated to make update videos on how him and Susan were doing.

Stan had been rambling on for a few minutes now, about everything. Everything that was going on with Connor, him and Susan, and... Of course, the monsters.

"I don't think I've ever been more content then I am now." Stan started, pausing for a few moments, before speaking to the camera again. "Just me and Susan... That's more than enough for me." He affirmed, only having a few more moments of silence before hearing another voice behind him.

"Good." Connor spoke, startling the younger boy.

Stan whipped his head around, only having a few seconds to respond, before- "Connor!-" Connor hit him over the head with a metal bat, knocking him onto the floor, and unconscious.

The older boy stood still for a few moments, before his mind clouded. He knew what he was here to do. Kidnap Susan, and leave. That was it. Yet, he kept a firm grip on the bat, being filled with a sudden, and blind rage. Stan BETRAYED him. Stan was a fucking coward. He posted his files online. He deserved this. He deserved-

Connor lifted the bat, and struck Stan in the head again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And again. 

It felt so right. The crunching of his skull, how his brain matter and blood splashed onto the walls from the swings of the bat, how mangled he looked. God, he enjoyed every second of it. He kept going, until there wasn't anything there of his head to break anymore. Until his arms got tired. 

That's when the reality of it all set in. 

He killed Stan. He killed Stan. He killed Stan. He wasn't SUPPOSED to kill him, that wasn't the PLAN-

As the voices in his head yelled at him, he heard footsteps, making him break out of the haze his mind was in.

"Stan...?" Susan called, shuffling closer.

Connor only stood as Susan saw what he had done. As she screamed at the bloodied mess her boyfriend had turned into. 

He still had a job to do, he thought. He dropped the bat quickly, and moved towards Susan. She stumbled back, terrified, and quickly took off into the small apartment she and Stan had been staying in.

Stan was a coward. A fool. Pathetic. He forgot everything Connor taught him.

He felt. Empty. Even more empty than he already was, as he chased after Susan.

He didn't mean to kill Stan.


End file.
